christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
We Wish You a Turtle Christmas
We Wish You a Turtle Christmas is a direct-to-video special released in 1994, based on the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise. It was one of two musical live-action Ninja Turtles videos produced by Christopher Films and released in late 1994 (the other being Turtle Tunes). Like the similar Christmas video Alpha's Magical Christmas, which was also released around the same time, We Wish You a Turtle Christmas is notoriously known for being of poor production quality and having a barren, nonsensical story. Synopsis It is Christmas Eve and the Ninja Turtles are busy trimming their Christmas tree, singing their own version of "Deck the Halls". After they finish the song, Raphael declares that they've officially finished their Christmas shopping, and they have to get started wrapping the presents. But the Turtles soon find out that they have forgotten to get a gift for their Master Splinter. The Turtles argue about which one of them was supposed to get the gift, until finally Raphael points out that they now have to go above the surface and buy a gift before the stores close. The Turtles head up to the surface, apparently forgetting to put on their disguises. They waste time singing two songs, getting some nearby kids to join in on the second number, before they pass by a decorated tree in . Just then, Michelangelo starts singing an operatic number about how beautiful New York City looks at Christmastime, much to his brothers' annoyance. After Mikey stops singing, they finally get to a store to buy Splinter's gift. They suggest comic books, video games, and yo-yos, and appear to settle on a framed plastic pizza. Back at the lair, they sing the "Wrap Rap" while rapping the gift. On Christmas morning, the Turtles are exchanging their gifts when Splinter suddenly declares "Let's rock and roll!" and starts singing a modified version of "The Twelve Days of Christmas" where he lists the apparently large amount of gifts the Turtles have given him. During the song, a bunch of children who were apparently invited over for Christmas drop in unannounced. After Splinter finishes the song, he compliments the Turtles on the gifts, but reminds them that their family love for him is the greatest gift they can give him. Michelangelo goes to order a pizza and then offers the audience a chance to sing along with the closing song, "We Wish You a Turtles Christmas". The song continues over the closing credits, which run for so long even after the song ends that the now-offscreen Turtles start giving their comments regarding the production. Songs * "We're the Turtles" * "Deck the Halls" * "Up From the Sewer" * "Gotta Get a Gift" * "Oh Little City of New York" * "Wrap Rap" * "The Twelve Days of Christmas" * "We Wish You a Turtles Christmas" Notes * During the montage at the store, Michelangelo holds up several issues of the comic book published by . * In the 2014 live-action Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles film, Raphael asks Leonardo, just prior to a battle, if they should fight now or work on "their hip-hop Christmas album", possibly referring to this special. Cast See also * "The Christmas Aliens" External links * Turtlepedia: We Wish You a Turtle Christmas * * Video review at Cinemassacre.com Category:Direct-to-video specials Category:Based on comic books Category:1994 releases Category:Musicals Category:Family Home Entertainment for Kids